This invention relates to carpenters' tools and, more particularly, to a tool which jointly presents a bubble level and pencil for functional use.
During various carpentry projects ranging from house building to woodworking, it may be necessary to utilize a bubble level to level various surfaces. During such alignment it may also be necessary to mark the structure with various indicia providing relevant information to the carpenter. For example, indicia may be marked on doors and/or windows indicating that the appropriate surfaces have been leveled so that the windows may then be more securely fastened to the frame by another worker.
Heretofore one problem which has arisen during house construction is that the level and the marking indicia, such as a carpenter's pencil, invariably become separated. Accordingly, valuable time is wasted by the carpenter in searching for the level or the pencil.
In response thereto I have provided a housing for releasably mounting a bubble level and carpenter's pencils therein so as to make them readily and simultaneously available to the user. The main housing presents structure and configuration which provides for a releasable fit of the bubble level and carpenter's pencils therein.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a tool presenting a bubble level and marking indicia.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which releasably engages a bubble level therein.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which releasably engages first and/or second carpenter's pencils therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which allows for alternative types of bubble levels to be releasably engaged therein.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which protects the bubble level from damage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.